Dragon Ball Earth
by warkaiser
Summary: yamcha was the first of goku's rivals but has slacked in his training and his willingness to fight has waned and disappeared by the halfway point of DBZ this is an exploration of a what if scenario what if yamcha became more determined than ever to catch up to goku and stand by his side during the struggles to save the world
1. Chapter 1

dragon ball earth

disclaimer :this is purely a work of fiction for no profit dragon ball,dragon ball z and kai belongs to akira toriyama and toei animation, please support the original content

summary: yamcha was the first of goku's rivals but has slacked in his training and his willingness to fight has waned and disappeared by the half way point of DBZ this is an exploration of a what if scenario what if yamcha became more determined than ever to catch up to goku and stand by his side during the struggles to save the world

after goku's wedding to chichi yamcha knew he has to to get stronger after all goku almost died saving the world from piccolo again and he was useless again " _i need to be stronger_ " was his most prominent thought,

" _i used to be on par with goku and now i'm the weakest i was right the world is gonna keep throwing stronger and stronger monsters at us and goku is the only one aware why else would he push himself so far almost torturing himself, he is carrying this burden alone, how can i call myself his friend, how can i call myself a man if i let him carry it alone_ " with that thought he steeled his determination, he needed to go talk to bulma.

after returning to CC yamcha went to bulma " bulma we need to talk. after seeing goku almost die stopping piccolo i realized something." bulma looked at yamcha and said " what did you realize"

thinking " _oh my god is he gonna propose but i'm not ready im not even sure i love him oh god_ " yamcha continued " i have to train harder and i intend to do so but i can't do that here." bulma looked at yamcha and said " what are you saying yamcha, are you breaking up with me" with tears in her eyes and the beginning of anger in her heart

yamcha immediately had an expression of astonishment and panic quickly said " WHAT! NO, im saying i might be gone for a while to train and that i want you to wait for me bulma."

bulma looked at yamcha and asked " how long will you be gone?"  
yamcha answered her " i don't know until i feel im strong enough i guess"

bulma looked at yamcha about to scream at him for wanting to leave and not spend time with her when she saw the look in his eyes she saw that something changed it was like he lost the brash confidence but gained determination instead and she realized that this is something he needs and said "i think i understand" then she changed her tone "i'll wait for you but you have to become really strong otherwise i'll be mad at you for not spending all of that time with me and wasting it instead"

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Earth chapter 2

yamcha has spent the last 5 years in complete isolation doing nothing but training and the training has born fruit he has improved his speed and strength as well as his techniques

he was so focused on his training that he didn't have time to visit bulma even once,

but he knew that it wasn't enough by his estimates he is stronger than goku and piccolo were the last time he saw them but he knew they were also training

if piccolo was to attack them again he was depending on his improved wolf fang fist as a trump card to at least buy time, overall he was satisfied for now.

yamcha was making his way through west city on his way to CC after a few minutes of walking he found himself in front of the door he stood there for a while steeling his nerves before ringing the door bill a voice asked over the intercom " yes who is it ?" yamcha gulbed and in a slightly shaky voice replied "could you tell bulma that yamcha is here?"

the voice on the intercom said "very well sir i'll be a moment" after a moment the gate opened and yamcha slowly walked in after a few moments of walking he saw bulma come out of the house he felt his nerves waver and he stopped and looked at her he smiled and said "hi bulma i missed you"

bulma ran at him and hugged him then started screaming at him " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS YOU COULDN'T CALL OR DROP IN ONCE IN A WHILE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS"

yamcha smiled and hugged her back and said "i'm sorry i was a real asshole but i'm back now and i promise you i'll be the boyfriend you deserve"

bulma froze and looked at him and said in a tense voice "yamcha about that , i don't know how to say this so i'm just gonna say it i...i met someone" yamcha was shocked "you you met someone" he started to get angry but as he looked at bulma's face he calmed down a bit and his anger turned to understanding and then to sadness,

bulma was unnerved by his silence she expected him to be angry to scream even to tell her to break up with the guy and get back to him as she opened her mouth to speak,

yamcha interrupted her and said "are you happy with him? does he treat you right?" bulma was shocked she asked "you're not angry?" yamcha replied " i am but mostly at myself i should have taken breaks from my training to visit but i was so engrossed in my training and i took too long and lost you, but i'm not giving up on you bulma you are still the best thing in my live"

yamcha hugged her and said "i'll be seeing you around bulma " and left as bulma was shocked at his mature response as she looked at his back get smaller and smaller with a blush on her face as he went further away " _oh wow yamcha really matured_ "

as yamcha walked away he thought to himself " _i guess i should go visit the guys it's been a while after all, to kami house it is_ " and he started sprinting through the city leaving astonished faces behind him as he was running at speeds rivaling that of race cars on foot he reached

time skip two days

yamcha was on a raft in the middle of the sea eating some fish he caught when he saw a dot on the horizon "that must be kami house , i bet i could get there in half an hour no let's make that fifteen minutes" and he jumped in the sea and started swimming

sixteen minutes later

yamcha climbed out of the sea onto the beach panting then he heard the sound of footsteps in the sand next to him he looked up to see krillin grinning at him " yamcha buddy long time no see where have you been?"

krillin asked as he helped yamcha up yamcha laughed and said " too true man i was training and kinda lost track of time, it's good to see you man"

krillin said " hehe i've been training too, so are you up for a spar?" yamcha got an exited gleam in his eyes and said " you betcha im up im already warmed up too"

"ho ho ho, you come to my home just to fight, you won't even great your old master?" said muten roshi the turtle hermit,

yamcha turned to him and grinned " master roshi it's so good to see you im exited to show how much i progressed" roshi looked at yamcha and said "indeed i can sense you have made great strides my boy, but don't underestimate krillin he has been training as well"

krillin said " heh that's right" yamcha assumed his fighting stanced and said "let's who stronger then" krillin grinned confidently and slid into his fighting stance " i'll show you my strength "


	3. Chapter 3

it's been a week since yamcha reached kami house and he spent most of that time training and hanging out with krillin in the course of that week he and krillin sparred a few time and he won three of the four spars they had

" man yamcha what kind of training did you do, you got alot stronger" krillin said while laying on the sand ,next to him yamcha sat up and had a serious expresion on his face " i trained for the next threat we're gonna face"

krillin looked at yamcha " you mean piccolo? but goku is stronger than him, he can handle him"

yamcha looked at krillin and said " what if goku wasn't there or what if piccolo had help heck what if it was someone or something new? , thats why i trained so hard i'm not gonna be useless again krillin i just can't"

krillin contemplated what his friend told him and said " i understand what your saying, and you're right! i'm gonna increase my training too and the next time anyone comes looking for a fight will be beaten before goku has a chance to fight"

yamcha smirked "you're damn right that's the spirit"

krilin then said " oh by the way goku and bulma are coming in two days we're having a reunion, sorry i didn't tell you before i kinda spaced it, what with all the sparring we were doing "

yamcha put on his best poker face at the mention of bulma and said " that's cool man i can't wait to spar with goku, see how i measure up to him you know" -  
two days later

after greeting bulma with krillin and master roshi yamcha went out side to do his morning training as he didn't want bulma to feel awkward

soon he felt an energy not much bigger than his approaching then he saw a small dot far in the sky soon he recognized the flying nimbus he went inside " hey guys goku is gonna be here any minute now" the three had a joyful reaction " man it'll be good to see him like the good old days" krillin said and he went outside with yamcha to wait as soon as he did he saw goku landing

" hey goku!" yamcha greeted him , "yamcha looks like you've been training hard hehe!"

"goku you big goof i missed you buddy" krillin said

hearing the commotion bulma and roshi stepped out to greet goku

" hohoho seems you've gotten even stronger my boy"roshi was pleased by the progress his student's made happy that they didn't stagnate

bulma was extremely happy to see her oldest friend " goku look at it's hard to believe you were that immature boy i met on a mountain all those ye- whos that liitle guy?"

"are you baby sitting?" asked krillin thinking his friend was getting a bit responsible

" everyone this is my son gohan, gohan these are my friends say hi to them" krillin,bulma and roshi and yamcha were shocked

" h-hi everyone"

yamcha snapped out of his shock and said " hey kiddo im yamcha i knew your father since he was a kid" gohan looked at yamcha and was a bit afraid " oh no don't be afraid i'll tell you what tell me how old you are and i'll tell you stories about the adventures we went on with your dad how about shake on it?"

yamcha smiled and extended his hand, gohan shyly shook it then said " okay " yamcha immediately started regaling gohan of their first adventure and how the dragon ball on his hat was a set of seven in a very theatrical way

as yamcha was telling gohan the story gohan was getting comfortable and enjoying it, everyone looked at yamcha and gohan " wow i did't know yamcha was good with kids" krillin was kinda surprised but then he remembered that the kid was goku's

" when did you have a kid, why didn't you tell us?"

bulma who was observing yamcha's interacting with gohan switched her attention to goku and got mad " yeah why didn't you tell us ,we're you friends you know!"

" hahaha it kinda slipped my mind sorry guys" he said as rubbed the back of his head suddenly he froze as he sensed a huge power coming in their direction at a fast speed

yamcha froze in the middle of telling gohan the story as he felt fear and broke into a cold sweat he took gohan in his arms " master roshi krillin bulma take gohan and go into the house now!"

"you fee it to yamcha?" goku's tense voice put everyone on edge as well as yamcha's actions made them worry " yeah it's gonna be here any minute and whatever that is doesn't feel like they're here for tea"

krillin and roshi focused their senses and felt a huge malicious power close to them immediately their thought went to gohan krillin and roshi shared a glance and nodded their heads

roshi graped gohan and bulma and went into the house while telling gohan " how about a snack while i tell how i trained your father?"

gohan who was about to start crying because of how tense everything was calmed down a bit " o-okay"

bulma knew something was wrong and did her best to stay calm

"is it piccolo?" krillin asked

" i don't think so it's way too strong to be him" goku said

yamcha was concentrating taking deep breaths and focusing he knew he is going to have to push his limits not one mistake can be made if they are to stop whoever that is

soon a figure landed the three martial artist heard a peeping voice and then a rough corass voice "the highest power is at 350"

then the figure turned to yamcha

yamcha observed him he had long hair a contraption on his right eye some sort of armor that looked durable and was surprised when he saw a tail like belt on his waist that looked familiar

"kakarot why is this planet still not conquered, why haven't you completed your mission"

yamcha realized why the tail looked familiar "who are you, and what do you want?"

the figure looked at yamcha then at goku he pressed his scouter saw the number and got upset " kakarot you weakling a power level of 334 you must have gotten scared of him and became his subordinate you are a disgrace!, and what happened to your tail"

" who is kakarot my name is goku,and i had removed since it got in the way"

"kakarot is your name you fool and im your older brother the tail is the source of our power no wonder you're so weak"

hidden and suppressing his power was piccolo who used his sharp hearing to listen in on them.  
_

Power levels

goku with weights:334

yamcha:350

krillin:260

piccolo with weights:322

raditz:1.500

please review, tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

on kame island the three warriors stood against the powerful evil from space, they were tense ready to act, but they have never faced an opponent with such power before.

raditz smirked and disappeared batting away krillin and yamcha aside and then kneeing goku in the stomach faster than any of them could react, he rushed to the house and broke the wall

yamcha just managed to get his bearings only to hear screaming from inside the house he stood up and saw krillin helping goku up he started to rush to the house he heard roshi's voice " thunder shock surprise.

raditz screamed in pain " you'll pay for that old man",yamcha goku and krillin saw raditz and roshi fly through another wall outside the house, mid air raditz stopped grabbed the pumped up roshi and threw him to the beach " you impudent weakling i'll show the might of a saiyan,double sunday!" raditz fired double pink beams at roshi

the three turtle students in a coincidental bit of teamwork did the same action "KAMEHAMEHA" the three beams collide with raditz's beams and managed to halt them enough that roshi got out of the way

raditz became furious "you pests are making me mad " he disappeared and appear behind goku and started gathering energy , goku turned around sensing the huge build up of KI behind him with a wide eyed horrified look on his face "i can't dodge this"

" wolf fang fist" yamcha rushed in interrupting raditz with a barrage of quick powerful attacks that ended with him pushing raditz back "take that!" goku looked relieved " thanks yamcha but i don't think that hurt him"

"you're right it didn't it just pissed me off!" raditz had his eyes wide in anger and he bared his teeth at them "i'll give you ants one chance to surrender and maybe i'll make your death quick"

krillin who was tending to roshi saw what happened he was trembling " i want to run and leave this to goku and yamcha, but if i do that then what the hell have i been training for i have to join this fight"

"i don't think you can do anything in this fight he is too strong,however i won't stop you i can see you are terrified but determined,know that as your master im proud" said roshi who is battered and back to regular form

krillin who managed to steel his nerves a bit said " if i don't fight now and he wins he'll come for us later any way and we won't stand a chance right now is our only hope of winning ,master take gohan and bulma and escape"

back with goku and yamcha yamcha was getting battered by raditz while goku disengaged and started to take his weights off raditz's scouter peeped, kicked yamcha away " 416 still pathetic but at least your the strongest out of these pathetic fighters,let me show you your place"

and he rushed goku and started a combo, goku was doing his best to block and deflect each punch he blocked shook his bones until his guard broke and he fell on his back,raditz raised his fist for one last attack when his scouter peeped again "1,330!?"

"special beam CANNON!"a thin spiraling energy beam fired from piccolo's fingers at raditz raditz barley managed to dodge it getting grazed by the attack " if that hit me i would've died !"  
he looked at piccolo.

" you can concentrate your power!,i'm killing you firs-"a white bluish beam connected with his back followed by a rushing krillin, krillin launched into a flying kick to raditz's head ,raditz turned and grabbed krillin's leg and started to smash him into the sand over "stop" and over "INTERRUPTING" and over "ME!"

then he threw krillin into yamcha who was trying to rush him and flew at piccolo, piccolo graped his turban and cape and threw them at raditz then plunged into the sea, raditz simply batted them aside and as he was about to follow him had his scouter alert him to another rising power level "924! who?"

he followed the energy straight to goku "kamehameHAAA!" who unleashed right at him raditz turned around to flee " masenkoHA" only to get hit by piccolo's attack right back into the kamehameha

krillin and yamcha got up with bruises and lacerations covering them "krillin i have an idea", krillin who was in pain and panting said "great, what is it?"

"i'll distract him while you sneak from behind and grab his tail,alright?" yamcha said while wiping some blood from his bleeding mouth and spitting out a broken tooth

"great idea,let's go" krillin said

back with piccolo and goku fighting raditz raditz punched piccolo in the stomach causing him to gag only to get kicked in the face by goku, getting pushed back goku goes on the offence while piccolo recovers, suddenly raditz shouts releasing KI around himself pushing goku back towards piccolo

" goku i have enough energy for on more attack but i'll need to charge it distract him till it's ready" goku looks at picollo " how long will it take?" piccolo answered him " around 5 minutes"

"fine i'll do my best but hurry it up will you" goku got into his fighting stance, "are you two done strategizing, bacause this is getting tedious and it won't matter why don't you give up and save yourselves some pain"

the answer came from an unexpected source " NEVER, NEO WOLF FANG FIST!" as yamcha appeared at his side his hands glowing with KI pushing himself to the max attacking raditz's arms with fingers that seemed to have become claws after every hit trailing glowing slashes aiming for the joints and trying to inflict as much damage as possible to his body

raditz who didn't see yamcha coming couldn't raise his guard and took some damage, then he graped yamcha's arms " you dare harm me you insignificant insect" he kicked him in the abdomen launching him at kame house collapsing it

raditz's arms were bleeding and his armor had gouges in it from yamcha's attack

"NO YAMCHA" screamed krillin as he saw the plan crumble before his eyes he looked back towards raditz to see him looking at him, he trembled as he settled in a defensive stance, then goku rushed the distracted raditz and engaged him

"okay i can still do this just need to wait for the right moment"

raditz was dodging and blocking all of goku's attacks and started going back and forth with him, he started to pressure goku and put him on the defense then he punched goku in the chest dropping him flat on his back and stepped on his chest

krillin saw that raditz stopped moving and that he's trying to crush goku under his foot adrenaline shot through his body and he ran faster than he ever ran before in his life " this is my chance!" he lunged for raditz's tail and managed to grab it successfully

raditz gasped and fell to the ground.

please review,and to all those who followed and favored the story thank you for the support :D


End file.
